Mad World
by stanandkylefan
Summary: Monsters can't be destroyed that easily. Especially when their are two who are at war.
1. Chapter 1

Cold and limp the body laid now flipped on it's back, it was stiff. The color of the skin pale and torn. It had been weeks since that body was laying there. Months since the new monster that risen took their life. But how...how? Was he still breathing? He could swear the dark half had taken him in. The chubby boy sat grimacing at the deep gashes that were engraved in his cheek. He climbed to his feet observing he was by the boat the monster he had created brutually murdered him near. Souls weren't supposed to know much about anything once they were returned. They were just as clueless when they were back on the Earth. Heaven may have played by the rules but Cartman didn't. "Where the fuck am I?"

Cartman hissed out when he tried to move from the boat. His legs were trembling like jello. It seemed like forever since he had walked. "God dammit my fucking legs are broken!" He grips at his ankle wincing. Stan had reallly done a number on the chubby boy. He wondered where the little bitch was. Nobody makes a fool of Eric Cartman especially pussies like Stan Marsh. He dragged himself back into town since his legs were useless to him as of right now. Thoughts played aloud in his head as he pushed off. "What am I doing still alive? Where's that asshole at? Is Kahl still alive? Motherfucker I thought i got rid of him."

The chubby child stopped when he saw the Doctor's office was only a few steps away. Others looked at the boy with frowns. They wondered what had happened to him. Unlike Stan, he kept the monster from coming out in front of others.  
"H-Help me please. I'm a little boy that was in a car accident." The way he spoke sounded like he was having trouble breathing. The Doctor had come out right on cue. He was in shock at the condition little Eric was in. "Oh my god. Son what happened?" Cartman coughed looking like he was deathly ill. "My Mother was trying to raise me on her own... And sh-she ...she..." He stopped before he said anything more. His eyes now welling up with tears. "WHY! WHY! Did you have to take her? I loved her!" The Doctor was kneeling down to comfort Cartman. While he in secret was smirking, his plan for them to feel bad for the little monster had worked.

After a few hours of the Doctor working and between breaks, Cartman was now back to himself. Manipulative. Evil. ...Physcopath.


	2. The Return Of Cartman

Stan! You son of a bitch. I know you are out here somewhere. Once i find you, your head will be mounted to my wall.

Cartman thought aloud in his head as he walked down the frosted street of South Park looking for the little boy who killed him. He panted, after a few steps of walking around the neighborhood. Due to his weight, he got tired and overheated. Little driplets of sweat were prominent on his fat face. He took a break sitting on a bench that was open for his convenience. People that passed him felt bad since they had watched the news and one even commented on his bravery for surviving a brutal attack.

He took his hat off to show his "gratitude" towards the man.

"Thank you." He stole a glance from him. "I only hope that my attacker will get the help he needs."

"He will get help then we will make sure the asshole gets a taste of his own medicine!" The man replied waving a gun in the air.

Yes, Stan would get a taste of something...his blood.

"You are too kind Sir. " Cartman lowered his head waiting for others to pass by. He did a double take making sure everybody was gone. When he was sure everybody had left, he carried out his plan.

"Oh! Ow. Ma-My leg! It's shooting severe pain. Seriousleh painful. " He grabbed hold of it, pretending to wince.

The man got down on one knee to examine his leg. "Okay i am going to put my hand right here,you tell me if it hurts. I know how you feel. My Mom had a pretty bad leg injury." He spoke with a southern accent.

Briskly Cartman grabbed the gun from the man's hand. He cocked it at his head.

"You shouldn't trust strangers. Some don't give a shit if they blow someone's brains out."

Cartman calmly spoke, his eyes icing over. His mouth frozen with no emotion.

The man's eyes were wide staring into the upper half of the gun. "Now c-come on partner. Y'all put down that here gun! Im sure we can work something out."

Cartman stared into the man's fearful brown eyes. He didn't care that they were trembling and weak at the knees.

"Partner. I have no partner anymore. He went against me. Sorry but you will only get in my way."

He pressed the gun to his head, ignoring their pleas, he pulled the trigger. Bang! The man's brains splattered all over the pavement and on the frame of the bench.

Cries were soon heard in the distance. The child scurried off into a dumpster watching people arrive at the scene.

Little kid screams were heard. Cartman grinned, loving the sound of fear. He couldn't wait til he got his hands on Stan. He would make him remember he was the psycopath.


	3. The AfterMath Of Stan's Death

An ambulence came rushing through the door wheeling a bed. There in the bed laid the raven haired boy with a breathing mask on. His arms and legs were limp with a low temperature. His face covered in dark purple bruises followed by a cut on both of his cheeks. The bark had somehow sliced into his skin. Blood soaked through the sheets dampening his body more.

"I need all the surgical equipment, hurry!" The Doctor told the Nurse turning to her.

She handed him the full case, glancing at the boy's body. She frowned, sad that this could happen to a innocent little boy. As far as she knew, he was anyways.

The Doctor lifted up the covers that were sticking to the body. He had to use scissors to snip the blanket off of the blood soaked corpse. The near sight of Stan's hollowed out chest made him cringe. Who'd of thought a tree could do so much damage to the human body.

The nurse was watching Stan's life line. The lifeline stayed in a straight line, the corpse stayed stiff. She fed the plastic bag donated blood hoping it would make his pulse appear. Nothing. He didn't lift his arm or open his eyes.

The Doctor started the procedure biting and pulling threads. He moved to his gut working his way up. He used the scalpel to remove pieces of bark from his abdomen. The pieces had sharp edges that made him expell more blood. He twisted and yanked, even more blood shot out.

After hours of surgery, the Nurse wiped the Doctor's head off with a sponge.

The Nurse had thrown away Stan's blood soaked clothes, as well as his sheets. She gently lifted the body off putting new fresh sheets on. He was also now wearing a blue hospital gown. The Doctor put the child back on the pillow, shaking his arm. He had skipped his cut up cheeks wanting to see if he would come to first. The boy showed no sign of life. The Doctor and Nurse shook their heads covering the body with the sheet.


	4. The little talk

Cartman spent hours looking for Stan. He didn't find him anywhere. He knew the little douche was hiding from him. He may put up a tough front, but he still viewed him as a pussy. Frankly he was getting pissed off, Stan shouldn't make this so god damn hard. He was about to give up when he noticed the red head crying and holding a piece of Stan's jacket close to her face. Her face had been spilt with tears, like she had been crying for a while. Cartman struggled to climb over the tree that was blocking his view of her. She turned with her mouth agape, she stood about ready to run. She didn't want to be the killers victim.

Cartman cursed, getting poked by the sharp branches. Red saw who it was and decided it was safe. She reached her hand down to pull him across. She about pulled a muscle when she finally got him over.

"Ugh you are heavy." The red head held her shoulder that felt sore.

Cartman glared at her in response. "Im not that heavy. You just are a weak chick!"

Red returned a glare of her own, rolling her eyes. "You're welcome tubby. "

Cartman continued to glare at the weeping girl. His glare soon faded as he put on a sympathetic face.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Cartman frowned.

Red shook her head with her eyes covered. "Y-You wouldn't have much interest."

"Sure i would. Just tell me what's bothering you." He spoke in a trying to understand way.

Red wiped at her blue coat sleeve, dabbing at her eyes with the cloth.

"Stan is dead. I h-heard it on the news. Ha-He- oh god. I don't think i can do this. She turned away so her body was facing the stump.

Cartmans face was red. He put two and two together. Stan was killed by a fucking tree?! and not him?! "How very tragic. I think i will go pay my respects." He left the poor girl alone with the fallen tree. If he couldn't kill Stan. He would at least torture his corpse. So he had no way of coming back.

He walked for an hour until he had gotten to the graveyard.  
He looked across the names, he spotted Kyle's. He glared spitting on his grave. He saw the S's and went over to them. No Stan in the graveyard either. Where the fuck was his body? Cartman kicked up some dirt from Kyle's grave, stomping on it angry. He wondered if Red knew where he was..he would make her talk one way or another.

He walked back toward the tree, his eyes now showing no emotion. Red was beginning to leave the forest.

Grabbing onto the back of the girls coat with force, he took the girl by surprise slamming her against the tree stump.

Red had a scowl lookimg up at the fat child.

"You are so rude,Eric!"

Cartman kneeled her in the ribs. She grunted holding them.

"I don't have time for your bitchy antics. Tell me where Stan is?" He pulled the gun out.

Red turned her head away, scared.

"They are still operating on him!"

Cartman throws her into the dirt, but not before shooting her leg. He couldn't risk her calling the cops.

Red let out an agonizing scream rocking back and forth, more tears.

Cartman laughed bitterly at her pain. He now had a lead on his corpse.

"So long Red. I have a body to tear apart."

She held up a hand. "N-No! Don't hurt him!"

Cartman turned slowly.

"Im going to kill him and make sure he stays dead. Not hurt the little betrayer."

He left the forest now targeting the hospital.


	5. Lunch Room Abandoment

Kyle opened his eyes noticing he could feel his actual body. He picked up a spoon without his hand fading through. Having solid hands felt weird to him after being dead for so long. He glanced at who he was sitting across from, Stan.

"It's nothing, Kyle. My stomach ache just got worse."

He heard the same lie from the last time he was alive. Instead of leaving the table when he told him to he disobeyed.

"Stan, i don't want you to be like this. Tell that fat piece of shit you aren't going to listen to him!" Kyle shouted standing up on his seat.

"How did you know?" Stan suddenly asked, shocked.

Kyle looked sternly over at him.

"I can sense it Stan and i know your scared. But god damn it! Don't let him push you around!"

Stan was glancing around the cafeteria, his eyes meeting with a scowl from Cartman.

"Dude he's watching me. Look." Stan showed Kyle the threatening letter.

Kyle read over the sloppy letter ripping it into pieces after he was done.

Stan blinked looking at the bits falling to the table.

"Fuck him dude." Kyle was furious with the fat child for turning his best friend into a killer.

Stan felt nervous hiding his face behind his lunch tray. Cartman was always watching him.

Kyle grabbed hold of his friends shoulders. "Go tell him. Tell him your not his puppet!"

Stan gulped taking a deep breath, hesitantly approaching Cartman.

Cartman rolled his eyes.

"What do you want homo?"

Stan had his hands together nervous. His eyes glancing to the side.

"I...I Im not going to do it. I can't kill Kyle."

Cartman narrowed his eyes, angry.

"We had an agreement Stan. You kill Kahl or your Red ho gets it."

Stan glared in response. He had enough of being the weakest link.

"Screw you. You touch her and i will kill you!"

Cartman looked at him blankly.

"I will kill both of you."

He walked past Stan who turned staring with a glare.

Kyle smiled, but soon look nervous. Would Cartman really kill him? Of course he would, he's a fatass tormentor!

He hit the present button on the Netflix remote.

He found himself at Stan's house with loud banging taking place. He couldn't feel again. He had become a ghost again. No! He failed him!

This was what was going to happen he thought in horror. He exited out of the present and was back where he first got mangled. He frowned at his body covered with a towel. He had to fix this. He didn't want Stan dead.


	6. Skin is thicker than blood

The fat child inched himself across the hospital building. He looked for the closest window to use his rope gun on which happened to be the one above the lobby. He aims his gun on the window ledge sliding down the rope. He broke the window with his fat body when he had entered, the alarm triggered. He ran over to the doors sliding the lock in. Out of breath, he grabbed his sides. Cartman stepped towards the bed after catching his breath. He was ready to do damage to the body. He popped his head up, smirking at the bed.

"Time for you to die forever."

He pulled off the sheet only seeing hospital manuals. Stan wasn't here either?! Where was-

All of the sudden a blunt object hit him over the head. He fell with his head bleeding. Glass shards were beneath their shoes. The hand that held the lamp was the dead child. Only, he wasn't dead at all. Stan stepped out from behind the bed staring at the other killer.

"Not so fast Cartman." He dragged the fat child's unconcious body out in a trash bag.

He lugged him across the cornfield he was held hostage in. Soon afterwards, he dumped him out on the field.

Cartman woke up later spitting out glass. Blood was caked around his mouth. He glared when he saw he was in the middle of nowhere in a god damn corn maze. He sat up spitting out more blood every now and then.

"Alright whose fucking brilliant idea was it to put me out here?! When i find you i am going to strangle you with your nuts!"

Stan emerged from the tall corn crops.

"Hello Cartman." His eyes were blank. "Looking for me?"

Cartman's eyes widened hearing his voice. He looked at him with a passion of hate.

"I have been and now that i have found you i can kill you!"

Cartman pulled out his gun, aiming for Stan's heart.

Stan made no attempt to back down from him. In fact, he stepped closer to him.

"Open shot. Kill me if you can. Or are you a pussy?"

Cartman had his hand on the trigger, ready to pull it.

"If you would of just listened, i would of let you live until you became useless."

Stan stared not showing any sign of cowardly behavior.

"I don't like being a victim. I like watching people squirm and slowly die."

Cartman pulled the trigger having enough of Stan's mouth.

Stan fell down on the ground appearing to be not breathing.

Cartman stepped over towards Stan with a sadistic smile until he noticed he wasn't bleeding.

"Your not dead are you?"

Stan sat up opening his palm revealing bullets.

"Not without these."

Cartman grew frustrated grabbing his leg. Stan started to pull back but Cartman was twisting his leg. The raven haired boy bit at his bottom lip trying to ignore the pain. He gritted his teeth kicking at him with his other leg. He looked for a weapon in the grass which happened to be a pair of hedge clippers. He crawled towards them with Cartman attached to him like a leech. He heard the bone in his leg crack.

It was a long night for these two.


End file.
